Golden Ai
by Araga
Summary: Kagome falls down the well and ends up in the Western Lands. The Shikon Jewel in her is poisoned with Miasma as she arrives to the feudal era. Action, Fluff, Sex. Sess/Kag
1. Introduction

[Authors note]

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha.  
i wrote this in my notebook bc college is boring af, just decided to type it out and publish  
This story does not follow the events that actually occurred in the series chronologically.

(Ongoing)

* * *

Golden Ai

"Ugh this is seriously awful! Sota should have come to help me clean this place." The smell of disinfectants filled the chalky shrine and left a spray of visible dust and fumes. She coughed from the smoky cloud. Her hand was uselessly swatting the air, the cleaning spray and dust doing her no favors and traveling straight to her mouth for her to breathe.

"Kagome!?... Sis are you done in there?" She heard, and was struggling to inhale. Although, not to worry, she was laughing at how the air was choking her. The light ambience of a bouncing ball drew closer to the shrine. ' _Please don't be playing around the shrine with that ball'_ she thought.

"...Hey are you there?" Footsteps, as well as an inflatable ball were creeping closer as she tried to cough out the tickle in her throat.

"...Ohh. KAGOME…!"

Kagome took a glance above her as she knew that damn ball hurdled toward her. It bounced square into her face, producing a plastic imprint on the inflatable and a nice red circle on Kagome's face.

"AAAggh! Sota!" She stumbled backwards, feeling the wooden opening on the old well touching her upper calf. Her body swayed backwards from the momentum; she quickly went to grab hold of the wooden side, missed, and caught the cleaning agent. Her body swung toward the opening of the well as her legs tried to catch herself on the edge, but had definitely just pushed her faster to the bottom. She promptly fell into the well as she gazed upon her failure-of-a-hand with the spray and frowned. Her eyes closed, waiting for impact.

* * *

The light sound of water splashing irritated Jaken as his eyes narrowed at the odd human child playing in it. Her laughs cured sadness, that was for sure, but he couldn't comprehend her wasted energy. He sighed, waiting for his master to return.

Branches and thin brambles glided on and off the demon. He was traveling at a speed hard to see as he could feel the presence of something ancient abruptly imprint in the earth. The sudden clamp of his senses immediately struck danger in his mind, the exposure of this power could be felt for any demon within his territory.

' _This power is the impression of the Shikon no Tama.. rumored to have been buried 50 years past. Why has it surfaced?'_ His movements were slick and covered a great deal of land. The grass bent as he hunted the new sensation to its location.

His body stopped. It was here. Something, some type of presence filled the air. Tenseiga throbbed as golden eyes questioned the unresponsive weapon. He was surrounded by trees, thick brush, and the sun was traveling down. He turned slowly, inspecting the area around him. A tremor from the ground began. Its quake increasing per second, the sensation of power becoming apparent to any sensible creature.

Sesshomaru placed his hand over Tokijin and watched, his feet firmly planted. The waves of the ground were audible as he scanned over at a thick shrubbery shaking, when abruptly, a pale figure bursted from the bush. Her landing was simple and lax, yet, pale legs bent oddly from the soft landing. Startled, he eyed the human girl lying on the ground.

Kagome felt a soft padding on her bottom, as she waited for a painful crash to occur.

"...Huh..?" She looked down. Her mouth separated in confusion. Long grass tickled the bottom of her legs as she sat still. ' _I must have fallen unconscious from the landing.. I hit that hard, huh?'_ She patted the dirt and surprised herself from how real it felt. The cleaning agent dribbled around her other hand as she frowned from squeezing it too hard from the landing.

"Where did you appear from, human?" A low voice disrupted her thoughts as she viewed what was in front of her.

' _..What..?'_

"..Who are you? And where am I for that matter?" Kagome was consumed in her own thoughts as her hands pressed into the cold ground to stand up, dropping the product. The man in front of her wore an incredibly odd costume, swords hung from his left hip, clearly showing no left arm either, a large fur pelt draped over his right arm, and long white hair completed his look. He had metal armor lining the vital areas of his chest as she inspected the sharp maroon markings on his face. A crescent moon centered his forehead.

'I must have hit my head _really_ hard...ha..haha..' She stared at the assumed theatrical figure in front of her.

Sesshomaru blankly stared at Kagome standing up. She brushed the rubble and dust off her uniform and glanced behind her. 'This human has no place here, why is she emanating so much power..' He thought.

"Where have you come from human?"

Kagome whipped her head back to the man looking like he just came out from a historical play and retorted, "Didn't I just ask you where I was? The last thing I remember is falling down my family shine… I must be dreaming."

Sesshomaru blankly stared at the girl's disobedience. Many villagers around his territory would run, attack, or submit fully to his presence. He dropped his hand from his waist to study the girl. They were a few feet away from each other and she smelled human, however, his senses could still pick up the Shikon no tama within her. Kagome lifted one eyebrow and gave the man a demeaning look, then turned around to leave.

"What is your name since I'm feeling a little loopy." Kagome asked, shuffling through coarse vines and shrubbery. She stopped struggling to get past the dense forest and turned back to the man. Her question hung in the air.

"I am Sesshomaru. What is a human with such power doing on my territory?"

Kagome jumped a little at his response along with a cold glare that followed.

'Sesshomaru hmm?' He was a beautiful man, but what kind of a name is that!?

'How did I even dream of that name?'

Sesshomaru quickly turned from the human, thinking it was a youkai in disguise. His surroundings consisted of thick bramble, trees, and shrubberies followed by a patch of open land, perhaps the size of a large pond. He questioned killing the being behind him.

'She possess a great power that many youkai would want… Perhaps even find Tessaiga for me… She is useful.' He thought.

"Well, my name is Kagome and I was wondering if you know how I can go back to Higurashi Shrine? I have to yell at my brother for-..." Her sentence became drowned by a rumble erupting from the ground as thick miasma began sizzling out of the open area of the grassy field while Sesshomaru scoured the tract. The human behind him let out a sharp yelp and shrank to the ground holding the bottom of her stomach.

Sesshomaru pulled his weapon out of its sheath and faced the newly appearing demons lurking from the ground. Loud growls echoed the land as they continued form a dark grey presence in front of the dog daiyōkai .They threw themselves at Sesshomaru, as if their bodies were puppets in a play.

Sesshomaru's weapon lashed out and sliced the yokai in half as it dissipated. Glancing back at Kagome, her body was crawling through the thick brush behind him. She grabbed a tree, steadying herself up seeing that her sudden stomach problem had evaporated. She was speechless seeing the odd formations, they were starting to come from all angles of the field. The monsters roared and evaporated from thick black fog to tiny specs of dust as Sesshomaru easily fought.

Ghost-like skulls loomed in the distance above them, their translucent bodies were almost difficult to see for Sesshomaru. He glared at the darkening sky. Pushing off from the ground, wind tunneled his ascent as he swung at the figures, only to be evaded by his blade and scattered. He landed and-

"Sesshomaru!-look!" Kagome indicated behind him, her eyes wide. He turned to see the scattered skulls circling themselves in the sky. 'Tch..That idiot. ' He knew this type of summon. There was only one demon that could make these yokai sacrifice themselves to this type of ritual. Naraku.

"Human. Find Jaken and Rin South of this expanse."

"Jaken? Rin? Who...Uhh...Sesshomaru..?!"

She looked at his backside and then up, her eyes locking onto the target in the sky. Her heart was jumping out of her body when suddenly a loud 'THWUMP' that disrupted her thoughts. Kagome froze. Her body unresponding, and now sudden quakes in the ground were nearing.

'I..can't.. control my body… I can't even move it!' She could feel something warm and wet dripping down the sides of her neck. Looking peripherally down to find a way to get out of this bind, she noticed- 'I..I can't hear..'

Sesshomaru rendered the situation, but stopped from advancing when he caught scent of Kagome's blood. The potent trace of her blood made his head whip around. The body was still, as if she was petrified.

He swiftly made his way to her, only to see her ears were bleeding and her mouth and eyes were grotesquely open; almost as if her jaw had dislocated, and her eyes had been sewn open. He could hear her heartbeat and touched her pale skin. Kagome was becoming cold, her body felt stiff from his touch as his heart gave the same noticeable 'ba-dummph' it did when Rin followed him after being resurrected. Although, his chest seemed to pound in terror.

"..Human..No…!" His growl shook her as she tried to scream what was wrong. Nothing was audible and nothing could be heard. She looked hollow.

Sesshomaru took his sight off the miko and felt a large spirit entering his field of vision. His shoulders squared the beast emerging, defensively covering his prey's body. The ground below their feet cracked, even trees nearest the summon split in two from the shattering sound and quake the demon emitted.

The creature had surfaced to the ground. It's malformed black claws dug into the dirt from the weight and it's upper torso resembled a bull with curled goat horns. It towered on all fours and was covered in a deep purple aura. The eyes shined a dull orange coloring and every move the beast made was slow but powerful.

Sesshomaru grabbed the icey cold miko and hauled her unresponsive body over his right shoulder. 'I can't fight with her detaining my movements, but this will have to do.' He glanced at Kagome, and began to whisk away from battle when abruptly, the armor covering his left shoulder crushed into his flesh. Red liquid spilled from his left shoulder as the claw of this demon ripped his spiked pauldron in half and tore his sleeve clean off.

'Shit.'

Sesshomaru grunted in shock, his eyes wide looking at his left shoulder, luckily still attached to his body.

The demon grabbed hold of his waist as Sesshomaru quickly tangled his right hand tightly around Kagome's peasant uniform and slung her off his shoulder. They were already off the ground, a black claw digging into Sesshomaru's abdomen hauling him higher in the air. Within seconds, the dog grunted loudly in pain and swung the girl off his right shoulder, his only hand tightly gripping her clothes as he forcefully threw Kagome's body half across the plane. This was the only way he knew they could both survive.

It was at that point that Kagome regained mobility as she was launched away from Sesshomaru getting crushed in the talons of this demon. She tried to scream as her body flew 20 feet from where he was before violently hitting the ground. Her body tumbled, spinning 360 degrees from every impact with the dirt, the momentum and speed too great to simply halt herself. She threw up her arms protectively covering her neck and head from serious injury as she grit her teeth.

Her clothes tore in large holes around her back, arms, legs, and shoulders as she skidded to a painful stop. Adrenaline kept her conscious. Kagome lifted her head, thankfully not critically damaged. She tried to prop herself up but screamed in pain, noticing a shoulder out of socket and two sprained ankles. With her right arm, the capable side, she dragged her bruised body from the clearing.

Bubbling black aura arose from Sesshomaru. Tenseiga vibrated on his belt as a hand grabbed the weapon, usually unresponsive, nonetheless Sesshomaru plunged his sword into the monstrosity. He carved the appendage off the demon that was ruthlessly holding him and fell along with it to the ground. Howling in the night atmosphere from pain, Naraku's minion jumped high into the air. Sesshomaru pulled the talon out of his abdomen while he held his hand to it. Blood trickled from the wound around his hand. The dog looked to the night sky and quickly grabbed the pulsing Tenseiga from the beasts lifeless arm.

The demon reached its peak height in the sky, twisted its figure, and came down spinning its body head first to the ground. The horns from the monster produced a blue fire, lighting up the surrounding area while Sesshomaru had just reached for his weapon.

Sesshomaru aimed Tenseiga above him, his sight becoming slightly blurry from blood loss. With a fast thrust, he launched Tenseiga at the beast's head, directing the sword to stick right between the horns. Pulling his final weapon from his waist, he gripped Tokijin and jumped up.

The fiery demon collided with Sesshomaru, the dog ripping past the keratin horns and flipping his body completely upside down. Sesshomaru forcefully struck Tenseiga, stuck in the top of the demons head, with his foot and followed the black gunk spilling from the brain of the beast.

As they descended to the ground, the spinning demon was ravaged from the inside-out. Sesshomaru pierced the vitals of the beast with Tokijin as it began to turn into thick black smoke.

Tenseiga exited out the backside of the beast and continued to fly into the air after departure. As they landed, Sesshomaru braced his legs from the fall and sheathed Tokijin. The demon poofing into dust behind him. Tenseiga fell from the sky, easily being caught thereafter the battle.

Sesshomaru sighed, looking for the girl. Spotting her trail of blood leading into the forest, he quickly grabbed his own wounds and followed after her.

He discovered her broken body resting against a tree, seemingly drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Kagome…" He felt odd saying her name.

"Master Sesshomaru..!" Jaken squawked from the air above him.

"What happened my lord? Did this human girl injure you!?" Jaken flew A-Un down to the ground and inspected Sesshomaru's shoulder and stomach wound, hoping his master would survive.

"Mr. Sesshomaru! What happened!?" Rin cried out behind them on A-Un.

"Nothing life threatening. Jaken, Rin, help me carry this girl. We are settling at the cave West of here.. We can rest for the night there." Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome's body and grabbed a limp arm to dangle around his neck. He stood up as Jaken and Rin carried her lower half and set it on top of A-Un's saddle.

Jaken mumbled hateful words toward the new human addition. They mounted the two headed dragon and flew to the new location West.

* * *

[A.N.]  
I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This website is confusing to someone new just wanting to post a story so I'm sorry if I keep deleting the story and re-uploading it. I tried to save new changes to the first chapter after I had publicly published it, however, my changes didn't seem to change on the public story. (it was correct in my document manager but incorrect in the public story).

Thanks for reading. See you soon.


	2. Fluff

A-Un stuck its' tongue out from exhaustion as they landed near a rocky cleft in the crevasse of a canyon. A small river passed along side a cave with a dead end about 20 yards in. Sesshomaru looked down at the disheveled girl. Her sleeves were completely gone, a white undergarment was worn under her original blue uniform which was now covered in dirt and ripped holes. The left side of her chest was exposed from the hole, grass burn along the side of her breast.

Kagome whimpered throughout the ride and began to pant, unconsciously grabbing her stomach. Sesshomaru noticed and lifted up the fabric barely covering her stomach and discovered a stick lodged into it. Blood trickled out, the wound not being too deep.

' _Why do I feel the need to keep this human? What is the power emanating from her?'_

Jaken and Rin unmounted and carried supplies for their travels to the cave.

Rin was curious about Kagome, pestering Sesshomaru about her wellbeing during the trip. As she set up proper bedding, Rin nervously padded up to Sesshomaru. He was holding her with his only arm, her head resting against his shoulder as his arm snaked under and around her body. The entirety of her weight rested on his forearm.

"Is she going to be okay?" Rin asked.

"I believe so." He replied, pausing his thoughts to walk into the cave past Rin and set Kagome down.

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes. A shaded tan roofing caught her view as she felt the twig in her side throb.

"Ahh…Oww... This hurts."

She pulled the stick but it remained in her side. Her voice was ragged and came out in whispers. She lifted her head, inspecting the damages. Mostly ripped clothes, her shoulder seemed to be back in place, and her ankles were swollen. Still sprained. Her eyes welled up from the pain as she fainted once more, coughing up mucus as her head hit the blanket she laid on.

Rin quietly watched the girl from the side of her eyes, poking the newly placed fire in front of her. Sesshomaru stepped into the orange aura of light as he walked into the cave. Materials gathered in his hand. He didn't speak to the young child, simply eyeing her and walking past to set down his foods and medicine for Kagome. A hand drew up and rested above Kagome's forehead, taking her temperature. Her breathing was faltering, slowly down almost every minute.

Rin watched her master pull Tokijin from his waist and guide it to the woman's stomach. Rin stayed silent, her eyes narrow. Sesshomaru then began to cut Kagome's garment in half. Her breasts rolling slightly to the side, but still perked up from the fullness of them. He started with her shoulder and worked his way down, cleaning and applying natural remedies for her burns. A pale hand tenderly grabbed her left breast. The urge to feel such an intimate part of a woman's body was hard to resist as he groped and lightly squeezed the breast. He rolled her nipple through his fingers, enjoying the feeling of how smooth she felt. He was attracted to the girl, not realizing why quite yet. Tenseiga throbbed at his waist side, wanting something more. He dismissed his notion and applied an organic coolant on the burns grazing her chest.

The stick in her side halted excessive bleeding while they rode, but it was time to remove the object from her. Sesshomaru scooted closer to the girl, black hair pooled around her figure. He lightly put a knee on her hips to stabilize her body from jerking a direction and clutched the wooden stick. In a flash, he yanked the branch from her side as pink light brightened the room.

Kagome opened her eyes in pain and screamed. Sesshomaru threw the stick out and grabbed cloth at his side to place at the open wound. He pushed her stomach as her body emanated a pink glow. Kagome shot her hands on top of Sesshomaru and cried out in discomfort.

An electrical charge shot up Sesshomaru's arm and through his body. Startled, he tried to remove his hand from the energy coming out of Kagome. Her hands pressed into his while she yelled. His arm beginning to glow from the fingers up. Bolts of electric pain shot through Sesshomaru, he clenched his teeth together and pushed against Kagome.

"Master!? What's Happening!?" Jaken squawked as he awoke. Rin ran to A-Un outside the cave and hid behind the dragon.

In an instant Sesshomaru blasted off Kagome, skidding to a stop from hitting the cave wall. His elbows bracing the wall from the sudden combustion. A surreal sensation grazed his left side.

Wide eyes scoured his own body.

He could move, the left arm he had lost was recovered by the very girl who he risked a battle for. Kagome had passed out after the occurrence, her chest rising and falling heavily. His left appendage raised to his face, moving the fingers he remembers once having.

Jaken exasperated, "Master! Your hand! It had been restored!".

A few days passed before Kagome woke up. Bright sunshine peeked through the cavern. Rin played in the river with A-Un as Jaken sighed… Waiting for his master to return once more.

Kagome was able to prop herself up on her butt this time. Feeling no injuries or internal pain.

"What the…?"

She glanced at her body, a new traditional fabric had been wrapped around her. Her body smelled clean and she felt a breeze between her legs, now seeing that she had no undergarments on.

Her body seemed to be in a movable condition as she stood up for the first time in almost a week. Slender, underweight arms and legs wobbled forward to the entrance of the cave. Light sparkled on the albador skin. Jaken got up quickly and hobbled outside the entrance with Kagome, but turning around and yelling straight up into the air.

"Master, the girl is awake!"

Light colored boots touched the ground after hearing the message. The man looked at Kagome with a new yearning.

"Nice morning is it? I really must thank you.. For saving me. Your name is Sess….Sesshou..Uhh.. Maryru..? Kagome questioned. Her stomach growling from the lack of nourishment as she stood at the entrance of the cave.

"You will call me Sesshomaru. Eat the food I have provided down by the bank."

"Oh..Okay.. Thank you."

Sesshomaru watched closely at his admiration. Both hands behind his back.

Kagome shifted her eyes in front of her, wondering why the man was speaking so formally. She had yet to notice his new appendage. Slowly, one foot was brought in front of the other. She was still wearing her shoes from back home as one foot bumped the back of her heel as she brought it forth and began to fall flat on her face. The silver haired man with golden eyes hastily drew to her side to prevent her tumblr and guided her down to the bank.

"Ahh. Thank you, again. I really appreciate your hel-... Oh my god! You have another arm!"

Kagome stared down at his well-toned and muscular arm. His fair skin almost matched her own.

"You have bestowed this upon this Sesshomaru. I am curious about how it happened as well."

"I did that? There's no way.. You have got to be joking! I can't conjure arms, or anything for that matter. What exactly happened?"

Sesshomaru told of the past days in which Kagome was unconscious and being tended to. A glint in his eyes claimed her as a prize for restoring his limb. He felt himself lust for this woman. Not having seen one in decades for his own use.

"Jaken. Take Rin to the human village near the sea. We will need more supplies to keep us sated." Jaken mumbled as Rin stayed silent.

' _That's odd.'_ Sesshomaru thought.

' _Rin is usually in high spirits with others her kind._ '

The members flew out as Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome.

"You have a great power of the Shikon no Tama within you. I wonder what more is stored within your body."

Suddenly, Sesshomaru grappled her arms raised them above her head, his lips drew to her neck as he brushed them across her skin. His nose buried into the creases of her neck as she felt him inhale the fragrant scent.

She held in a slight gasp and quickly positioned her arm to cover and hold the wound on her abdomen together. She wanted to make the most of his frisky foreplay and it would be ruined if he knew it hadn't healed.

She had just finished eating as they headed back to the cavern, pushing Kagome down on her bottom, her surprise and embarrassment noticeable. The cave echoed of small sighs and frivolous sounds of clothes shifting and skin touching.

As she lay on her back, his nails gently swept under the backside of Kagome's head as he propped his lean body above hers, keeping an arm steady on the rock flooring. Skillfully straddling her body, his knees anchored on either side of her.

"Sesshoumaru.. nnmh.. ses..-aaahh!" Her eyes closed as if she was pleased with the roaming location of his right hand slithering up her waist. He kissed her neck and traveled up to her rosey cheeks. His tongue wetting the pathway. Kisses were placed across her jawline and finally to her lips. He pressed deep into her mouth wanting more than she could ask for.

"Mmmm!" She moaned with a forced tone, lips pressed against his, swallowing the majority of her sound.

His body froze.

Wet, warm blood caught on his passing hand as he was reaching under her garments.

How could he have missed this injury? This had only just healed a few days ago.

Sesshomaru roared inside his mind, keeping only a stoic face that Kagome would be able to see.

' _No,_ ' He thought to himself, seeing as he had forcefully remembered holding her arms above her head, reopening the large gash in her chest while his mind was sedated with lust.

"It's nothing! My skin doesn't heal as quickly as demons! This is normal for humans! I promise!" She begged him to believe her. She lowered her arms from his grip and held them tight to her body, feeling vulnerable.

"Kagome.." Sesshomaru painfully growled at last, the name resonating within him from saying it out loud instead of in his head. He withdrew his body away from her own, leaving a cold loom to blow between them. Although, just as quickly as he backed away, he shredded her old clothes to bandage on top of the new open wound.

Kagome sighed. The mood died in the cavern as did his boner. ' _I didn't want this to happen.. ugh, why am i so helpless.'_ She glanced over at his efforts to create a bandage out of her old uniform.

Her mind battled itself as Sesshomaru could sense the weak fear and unknown pain she was experiencing. Tears were silently gliding down the soft skin, and he could smell it. His pace exponentially quickened as he carefully lifted the sticky fabric off her body.

"Ouch.. Oww..." Kagome hissed uncomfortably, her breasts clearly exposed, and to his relief, were not harmed with his efforts to please this girl.

"Ahhhh...Please...Sesshomaru.. Be quick, don't look.." Her voice wavered and Kagome blushed a cool pink when Sesshomaru lifted the traditional cloth, knowing he could easily see the goodies hidden under. Kagome had no idea he had been holding both breasts with his new hand in the days previous to this one.

Those golden orbs burned at the sight of her wound in the bandaging, and protectively rubbed his face against her own, staring into her eyes.

He placed a hand on her cheek, slowly letting it comb back her silky black hair. She blushed at the sudden contact and her heart thumped loudly.

"This occurrence will never happen again under my protection." The dog broke the humid silence. Sesshomaru took it upon himself as a punishment, seeing the human girl so fragile, letting her become injured.

"Please Sesshomaru, I'm fine. Let me just-" She was cut off by Sesshomaru, nearing closer and closer to her face hoping that he would grant her unspoken wish.

He hovered above Kagome's mouth, his breath licked her lips as he spoke,

"You will not disobey me human."

The cold deliverance of his words made her tremble. However, she knew she could tempt him further despite the warning she just received.

' _So close.'_ Kagome stared at his icey and seductive expression that neared her face. All she had to do was pucker her lips to touch his. her heart was pumping loudly and echoed into her ears. She glanced up at his eyes and carefully nodded, completely unaware of what he had stated.

As she reached her lips toward Sesshomaru her mouth muscles were strained and began twitching as they became impatient and rose upward, slowly contorting her face to a small snarl. Kagome was desperately trying to calm her hypersensitive face from messing everything up as she focused solely on reaching those lips.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's mouth as she closed her eyes, wondering why it was half open and, drooling. Her mouth was quivering and thought that she was trying to scent him. Eyes peaked back up to her closed lids and backed away from the odd face workout she was pulling.

Jaken and Rin flew back down to the cave as Sesshomaru calmly turned to him, Kagome quickly opening her eyes and hitting herself for being so embarrassing.


	3. Sex

Rin had purchased necessary clothing from the village to aid Kagome's needs. Sesshomaru knew she would be receiving her undergarments that were sown back together. The new clothing was dyed in a fresh pink-peachy color. She happily accepted them and went back into the cave to redress and punish herself for being an idiot around Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's new companion, Kagome, traveled with them through the days and nights now on a quest looking for Tessaiga. Kagome had yet to figure out the story behind her glowing pink body that Sesshomaru told of the night she restored his left arm.

They both bonded slowly with the days passing; Kagome, unaware of the poisoned Shikon no Tama within her that began corrupting her bloodstream once she awoke in the cave. And Sesshomaru, unaware of the lust he holds for the girl.

The crew landed near a village parked on a deserted hill. Kagome was having cramps and needed extra clothing for the long travels and small talks they all had together. Jaken and Kagome got along surprisingly well, unlike Rin and Kagome. Rin was quiet. She spoke less and less ever since Kagome arrived. ' _Perhaps it was from her original parents. Leaving her out in the woods to die.'_ Sesshomaru idly thought.

"Mr. Sesshomaru? Where will we set up camp tonight?" Rin poked his backside on A-Un as they grounded for the night.

"We rest here. Place your belongings past the tree to the North. A pond for bathing is just behind the brush. I will find our meal." Sesshomaru spoke rather formally, the deep voice ringing like music in Kagome's ears. She wondered how to temp a feral man and wished the internet was already available in this period.

"Well, I think i'm going to wash up and then go to sleep! We can wake up early tomorrow and go shop for clothes Rin! How does that sound?!" Kagome wanted to bond with the small child, seeing as she looked malnourished, depressed, and with no other children to play with. Rin only nodded and laid down to sleep. Kagome sighed and moved her way to where Sesshomaru directed that the pond was.

"Will you let me join you this time?" A gruff voice spoke. Kagome rolled her eyes as she denied his advance for the hundredth time. Her true feelings pushed to the back of the girls mind as she pretended to hate the man for asking.

' _We haven't even been on a date together! Do these people have no decency?!'_ Kagome narrowed her eyes at the ones glowing back at her. "Hmph!" She trotted off.

"I wish he would just tell me how he feels JUST ONCE! Is that too much to ask!?" The black haired girl sank into the bubbling bond just outside camp. She brewed her brain in thought as she washed herself from the dirt that lounged on her body for a couple of days.

"I just wish I wasn't stuck in this goddamn era.. No normal people are here to talk too.. I can't even eat fast food…" She moped. Her fingers had finished the routine and rested at her bare waist in the water.

' _Can't Sesshomaru just offer me a beautiful flower that reminds him of me… Or even hand the food he cooks to me... '_ Jaken distributed the food every meal after the dog cooked it.

A finger slid down her thigh and dipped in the cleft of her vagina as she thought of arousing situations that could happen between them. Her breath hitched while she hummed and fingered herself.

Sesshomaru watched the woman from behind the brush please herself. This was not the first encounter he had with a naked Kagome. He could smell the hormones off her body a mile away. The Shikon no Tama emitting a luring scent while her senses heightened. A tongue licked his lips grabbing the branch beside him to steady himself from lunging out at her, realising his disobedience to the woman.

A sharp crack pierced the forest behind Kagome. Immediately snapping out of her pleasure she stood up, fully naked and turned around to grab her traditional garment.

"Hello? Who's there..?"

She dressed herself into the sown undergarments and traditional robe and stepped out of the water, looking closely for intruders and about to scream if she saw anything.

Sesshomaru was having a difficult time controlling his own organ and stepped out from the dark bramble that shrouded the area.

"Ohh.. It's just you. Has camp been set up?" Kagome blushed and played her shaken voice off by asking the easiest question that came to her mind.

"Kagome."

Kagome's heart jumped out of her chest from his single word.

"Yes-? Whoooa! Wait, where are we going!?"

Silently, Sesshomaru touched the warm skin of a semi-wet Kagome and leaded them both away from camp. His boner was ready for mating and no questions were going to get in his way of ravaging the miko he pulled along.

They stopped near a tree like many others scattered around the forest. The bramble and shrubbery seemed to clear in a circular patch next to this tree. "We will breed here." A confident voice placed in the air. Kagome froze and thought she was having a stroke by the expression he just spoke.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and guided her to the ground. "Wait! You can't just do this! We have even told each other how we FEEL!" She exclaimed, holding his own shoulders so that he couldn't get any closer. Her heart would explode if he knew how horny she got from his sentence. The man with the crimson crescent moon had yet to reply when he hotly tore the fabric on her chest with a single swipe of his nail. It fluttered to either side of her body as she looked up at him, her face was flushed pink. Narrow eyes viewed his prize and bent down to indulge himself in Kagome's lips.

' _Mmmnmm..!'_

His body hovered above her, a hand slowly disrobing himself as the other held himself on his elbow.

A tongue slipped into her mouth and tied for the best possible oral stimulation since her last fancy meal in Tokyo. That Miso Glazed Black Cod with sautéed broccoli came in second place compared to the treatment Sesshomaru was giving her. "Mmmhh.. ah..Sess~mmn!"

She moaned into his mouth as her eyes rolled up and closed from the foreplay. Minimal as it was, Sesshomaru stared at her, the noise she was making got him hard, instantly. He continued to slide his garment past his thighs, revealing similar white trousers underneath; quickly removed as well. He rubbed himself against her smooth skin.

Her hands snaked his bare chest, emphasizing his pectorals and abs by pressing her hands to the muscles that flexed for her. He broke off the kiss and licked across her jawline, then licking all the way down to a peach colored bra. She covered her face in embarrassment as he could sense Kagome's sexual desire decreasing. ' _Ahhh.. This is so awkward.. my body is no where near how feminine it could be..I should have curled my hair or something..'_

' _Why are her hormones leveling out..?_ ' He kept a stoic face and silently panicked while removing the woman's bra efficiently. He sliced that sucker in half and quickly rubbed up her stomach, feeling her ribs and slowly massaging the mounds that it rested on. He kissed his way further down, remembering what licking her just caused..

Kagome began moaning here and there, her stimulation of pleasure increasing once more. Sesshomaru's instincts kicked in and released his hands from the incredible breasts she had and shuffled back on his knees to take off her skirt and underwear. She willingly lifted her legs so that the removal would be easier, taking both the skirt, and panties off.

Kagome turned red as tears formed in her eyes. She lifted her arms up over her eyes from the embarrassment of being completely naked in front of Sesshomaru.

Finally, he crawled back on top of the miko and lowered his chest to hers, grinding their bodies as their bare hips touched each other. Kagome gasped at the girth of his dick. It felt huge. Sesshomaru lightly held her wrist and guided it off her face. He nibbled her bottom lip and kissed her, now rubbing his thumbs along her pelvic bone, occasionally pulling her waist up off the ground to meet his.

His right thumb traveled down her vagina and stroked her. His index finger slowly trailed inside and caressed her walls, earning a louder moan from Kagome and breaking the sloppy kisses. He leaned back on his heels and pushed a second finger into her body.

"Aaaaahhhh…. Ohhhhh god..!" She laid her head back on the grass as the man's fingers prepared her. She felt so warm and snug inside. He loved the reactions she was making. Kagome's face and body were perfectly suited for him as he pushed his long fingers into her and slowly pulled out, then back again. Her face was the essence of pure pleasure to him and he shifted back.

Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out and then placed a hand on her thigh and a hand guiding his swollen cock to her entrance. He pushed the tip of his cock into her vaginal lips and stroked the center back and forth. His head was coated with natural lubricant from her pussy as he aimed the tip and pushed further into her body. Sesshomaru stared straight into her eyes, making sure his lover was not in pain while they mated.

"Ahhww.." She muttered. His thick organ soon slid into Kagome. Her fingers touched his lower abdomen, stopping him from moving further into her, notifying him that it was uncomfortable and to take it slowly. Sesshomaru's dick waited inside Kagome. He was positioned on top of her and halfway in. She was becoming drenched in slippery lubricant as he gave an experimental thrust.

The walls around his cock pulsed, hot with sensations making his own senses go wild. Kagome was his.

She noticed he had a trail of silver fur from above his cock, that thinned out and trailed up to his toned stomach, stopping right below his belly button.

' _Wow..He could be a model..'_ She traced his sculpted abs with her fingertips, almost infatuated with just his lean muscle.

"Hnnn.." Her walls adjusted around his size, contracting and letting him proceed further. The fur above his cock brushed into the plush of her labia as he groaned and pushed to the hilt. He breathed slowly, minding the pleasure of Kagome over his own. His dick twitched inside her, causing throaty moans to exit her mouth. He leaned down and enveloped his mouth over hers. Their kiss heightening the pleasure each felt.

He steadily pulled back and pushed in. Sesshomaru growled in her mouth as he lifted his head to look down at Kagome and lifted her waist up. He turned her body while his dick melted in the cave of contentment. .

"What are you..? Ouff!.." She had flipped over, her knees now struggling to keep herself up, and palms dug into the loamy grass. He liked this position and grabbed her hips, pulling her back to meet his pelvis hard. He thrusted into her body harder now that she was on her hands and knees, like an omega to an alpha. The position very arousing.

" _fwpp fwpp thlapp thlapp thlapp.._ " The skin was beginning to slap between their bodies, becoming audible as Sesshomaru clawed down her back. He lusted for her, wanting only to be more apart of her.

"Sesshou-...mm-..Aahhhhn..!" Her words were scattered as she braced her thin arms against the tree they resided under. The only perceptible words were cut off each time he pounded into her. The pace was quickening, as he began to ravage her ivory body; panting in low gruff breaths.

"Hnn.." His brute cock pulled out, the soft head remained in her as he pummeled back into her vagina. He did this several times to lengthen the extent of his pleasure and her own, growling in lust. Kagome's arms gave way to the thrusts that were pushing her body back and forth with ease. She was slammed into the tree; Sesshomaru then gripping the base of her neck with his hand and forcing her to submit to the ground, as seeing he didn't want any injuries from the bark. She was directed to the grass head first, her butt remained relentlessly high in the air for Sesshomaru.

The hand from her neck loosened and pulled back as she felt two thumbs rub her ass. They made their way to her thighs as one swept to her belly and up to the base of her sternum, and the other latched behind her thighs. Sesshomaru lifted Kagome up, while standing up himself as they remained connected. She gasped as her body dangled from on top of Sesshomaru's dick, her back against his chest. Yet, he raised her right thigh up and over his head to turn her back around to him, now facing each other. He smirked, almost an unseen motion, and licked his lips.

Kagome was completely taken by how sexy Sesshomaru was in heat. Her mouth instantly watered as she unconsciously clamped down hard on him and closed her eyes from the new feeling. Her body shook fiercely as Sesshomaru held her up, supporting her whole weight on him as she came. He clenched on his own teeth, trying to contain himself while his eyes narrowed, watching her cum on him. Kagome threw her head back and drenched his cock in a slippery coating. Her orgasm took them both by surprise as Kagome blinked, trying to regain sight from the intensity of her pleasure.

"AaaaaaahhhhhhH!... Aaahh.. Ses…..ahnnnnn….!." She was trembling from the aftershock as he held her thighs effortlessly in the air. Sesshomaru breathed out, trying not to let her first release trigger his own. Her legs dangled to the side of his body. He could feel himself hitting her womb, it throbbed for him to impregnate her. The hole to her womb kissed and rubbed his cock every thrust made in this position. He felt incredibly good. He would raise her body to the tip of his cock and release her, causing gravity to guide her back down onto it. This reached the furthest into her body as she sank onto him.

"Kagome?!... Kagome..?" A deep rumble came from his throat as her head began to loll back, losing consciousness. The amount of pleasure struck her body and her eyes were seeing black spots fill up the line of vision.

His body instantly dropped to the ground, cradling his possession like glass and carefully laying her naked body back on the grass, her eyes fluttered. He experimentally pushed into her warmth, as she sighed and moaned. He mentally relieved himself and ground his hips into her harshly.

Her shoulders were pressed to the ground as he lifted her bum up in the air with him. As she faced him, she saw her legs coming toward her face, her belly scrunching and Sesshomaru looming over her bent figure. The top of her knees almost touched either side of her ears as he held onto the base of her thighs.

"Se..~..smmnnnn…Ahhhh…AHhh…!"

He rammed into her. Sesshomaru bent her body, forcing her pelvis to be at the perfect angle to attach themselves. She threw her arms back and above her head, to try and open up her rib cage to breathe better in this position, giving her whole body to the man above her. The dog sped up and felt himself squirt pre-cum into her. Kagome's body was tossed back and forth from the motions. His cock consistently entered her sweet heat as they mated.

Sesshomaru gave his final thrusts, pounding into her so hard that her shoulders were sure to get grass burns. He snarled and slammed her hips and his own into the ground, reaching forward and biting the skin above her collarbone. He grunted loudly as his hips buried into Kagome, her eyes widening and then closing. Sesshomaru's thick cum shot inside of Kagome. She orgasmed the minute he pierced her flesh with his fangs, milking him as he came. Cum dripped out of Kagome, and in steamy ropes the thick white liquid seeped out.

She could feel Sesshomaru convulsing, his eyes had even closed as his frozen body splurted everything into her. They stayed connected for several minutes after. Sesshomaru lapped up the blood from her shoulder and humped her worn out body, making sure to successfully mate with her before pulling out the limp organ. Cum dribbled out of her used vagina and painted the grass below them.

The dog let her legs fall back down as he remained on top of her. The smell of sweat and cum filled his nose as he reached his hand down to his flaccid penis, giving it a few strokes before inserting it back into Kagome.

They shifted to the side while they were still connected. Flipping himself so that they were spooning. Her plush ass grinded into Sesshomaru, his hands doing the work by pulling her butt onto him, seeking his own after-pleasures.

"My mate…" He breathed in her ear, laying down in the grass beside her and covering her small frame with his kimono. He noticed she had already passed out, she was limp, and her breathing was healthy and regulated. He put an arm around her stomach protectively and closed his eyes.


	4. Death

Sesshomaru awoke to a scent as sultry as freshly picked roses, and smooth bottom pushing against the curve of his hips. A low rumble bubbled from his throat, as to tell the girl within his grasp to stop, or to say 'keep going,' on her own, creating pleasure just to satisfy him. He lightly squeezed the girl, not quite awake yet. His soft cock still cloaked in the warmth of Kagome's pussy.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened, each blinking from soreness of events the night before. Her head swirled around everything that happened, her bum, sore; her legs, arms, neck, and chest sore. A mild headache pulsed against Kagome's head as she stretched her back against the man soundly. She noted that they were both naked but the morning sleepiness had yet to disappear. Her legs brushed against the cloth of the kimono and the knees of Sesshomaru, a foot dipping in the middle of his legs. She heard what sounded like a purr. Feeling frisky after their night of sexual exploration, she grinded her hips against the flaccid cock that was barely in her.

Heat pooled within Sesshomaru, he rubbed the soft skin of Kagome's hips, enjoying his mate pleasuring his hardening cock. He pushed his hardening length into his mates hole and back out again, resting the tip of his dick in the smooth crevice of Kagome's outer cavern. A rustle in the bushes next to them halted his movements as he swept his kimono over his bitch and pushed on his elbows to sit up.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin rubbed her eyes and wandered to look for her master. She noticed the pale figure of Sesshomaru's chest and walked towards it, still sleepy as well.

"Rin, head back to camp, we will leave shortly."

The young child nodded and walked back into the brush, faintly noticing Kagome laying down with her master.

Kagome ached for the warm crown of Sesshomaru's cock to fill her inside again, but a sour heat built up in Kagome's stomach, suddenly threatening to burst from her throat and burn her insides. She jerked up off the ground and vomited a green splurge of substance next to the bushes beside where they slept. She swayed from the horrible feeling as tears welled in her eyes from the burning sensation. Sesshomaru, surprised, got up, grabbing his kimono and placing it around her hips as she crouched near the ground. He steadied her swaying body as she cried from the awful feeling. Saliva filled her mouth as she spit it onto the bile, trying to rid of the sour taste. Kagome felt warm, hot, and cold at the same time, her head dizzy and unresponsive.

Sesshomaru carefully guided her bare bottom to the ground and unhooked her legs from how she was crouching. He draped the kimono over her shoulders and rushed to get water. He snatched a large leaf from their kapsack and smoothly gathered water, he knew humans and inu daiyōkai wouldn't be very compatible partners, but had no experience of the actual effects it had on humans. He crouched next to his mate, offering warm water to pour down her sore throat. She accepted the water and let him take it on from there. She was oddly exhausted and felt something burning within her stomach. Clutching onto her lower abdomen, the same feeling she had when she first arrived in the feudal era.

"Sessh..o..u..mm.," Her raw throat breathed out, "Wh..What's… Happ..ening to me?" Sesshomaru only patted her back, he hated seeing his human this way. However, a tingling vibration touched the air around them, Sesshomaru, realizing it was the sensation of the Shikon no Tama. He looked down at Kagome and shifted his hand to rest on hers, which was on her stomach. She looked up at him crouched next to her.

"Do you know what source of power is within you?" Golden eyes steady.

Kagome nodded faintly. "The sacred jewel, or..-or something… Caused your arm to be restored..? How can you tell it is within me?"

Sesshomaru wiped her mouth from drew drops of the water and helped Kagome stand, her weight still upon his arms, steadying her. "A miko 50 years ago shot my half-brother with an arrow before dying, her power sealing him to never wake and destroy the village she resided in… I believe you are the reincarnation of this shrine maiden. Her power has kept you alive many times. However, I believe it has poisoned you, since entering this world."

Kagome blinked, her head shaking back and forth, "This can't be real..Right? Can't we just cut this thing out?"

"If miasma was easy to get rid of, you wouldn't be feeling like this."

Kagome scoffed and spoke, "So if we can get rid of it.." She spit some of the foul tastes from her mouth and resumed, "..You won't need me anymore?" She bitterly hung that word in the air. Kagome was no spring chicken, she had some creepy power and from what she gathered from living with Sesshomaru, is that he was more powerful from this cursed jewel in her. He was using her. She knew, but she only wanted it to last longer.

He didn't answer the question that loomed between them. He rubbed this thumb on her back as they stood up from the smelly substances Kagome just produced.

"I only know of one being capable of curing poisons. Jinenji. You may suffer more until we arrive to his location." Sesshomaru stated. He ran a track and travel time to arrive at this village. He wanted to enter in at nightfall, for the villagers at this village were known to be hostile to any outsiders who were not of human origin. He estimated that their arrival would be within three days.

Kagome only felt slightly discomforted at the fact that she would be seeing some random guy to heal her internal pain, in which she though may just be menstrual cramps. She was too exhausted from retching to urge Sesshomaru to answer her question. They have shown her so much kindness since arriving in this world. She shifted uncomfortably.

Sesshomaru thought for Kagome's wellbeing. She was powerful, especially if he could use her to find Tessaiga. The cure will help to realize her strength, perhaps even to release the jewel from her body to claim for his own. Sesshomaru knew of his underlying cause to help the woman but could not dismiss the frivolous skips his heart made while thinking of her. Tenseiga reacted towards Kagome strongly and he was able to defeat Naraku's minion with the newfound ability, but it has not surfaced since.

"Alright… Well… if you.. Uhmm.. Could just let me dress… I'll be there in a minute.." Kagome nervously covered her exposed breasts as her head leveled back to reality.

Sesshomaru helped the girl stand properly and on her own as he gathered his own attire to exit from their promiscuous sex ground. "Very well."

Kagome dressed herself and headed to where A-Un and the others were.

"But Master!" Jaken shrieked. "We need to find Tessaiga! Not help this suffering human!"

Sesshomaru snarled and bared his fangs in aggression toward the small minion as Kagome watched in silence. He grabbed the small imp and tightened a hold around its' neck.

"You will NEVER dismiss my commands as such. We WILL leave for the village today." He spit those words onto the kappa.

"Kagome, come." Sesshomaru glared at the woman as she raised an eyebrow. 'Excuse me!?' She did not have the strength to put up with the man's tone of voice but she would definitely give him an earful after she received the medicine they traveled towards.

She got ravaged by this man last night from his sex craze, he better be nothing but a servant to her today. Kagome breathed out of her nose with a temper and climbed onto A-Un herself.

Jaken's jaw dropped at the gestures between these two. Nonetheless, he would obey Master Sesshomaru. Jaken nodded off and gathered supplies to pack onto A-Un. Rin, on the other hand, darkly looked upon the interaction. She had been feeling different since Kagome was added to the group.

Sesshomaru pulled Rin up onto the beast as they lifted off into the air.

Kagome held her stomach tighter as the hours passed. The beast flew smoothly through the currents in the air, only Kagome's heavy breaths trailed behind them. Sesshomaru could feel her temperature rising just behind. She fastened one hand on Sesshomaru's cloak, the other, where the pain was beginning to explode. Electric shocks passed through her body from the recently discovered miasma the Shikon no Tama was producing, and then, sickening waves of illness came over Kagome. Her thin pale fingers pressed into Sesshomaru as to notify him to land. She was defiantly about pass out. The silver haired man glanced behind to look at the sweating woman, ghostly pale, and slumping forward. Kagome weakly stretched her arms around Sesshomaru, hugging him as she fainted.

The dog was already landing when Kagome signaled she was about to fall. He brought the pad of his thumb to her chin to inspect her well being-when, a violent shock zipped through his fingers and electrocuted his senses as if they touched lava. The touch to her skin burned his hand, he pulled away quickly, wondering. She was slowly crumpling off A-Un before Sesshomaru grabbed her nearly fallen body by just the cloth from her chest.

Kagome awoke to a grassy surface as she vehemently vomited the contents of her stomach. Her arms limply dangled down as Sesshomaru held her from the traditional wear. She continued to splurge as nothing but green and yellow liquids dribbled out, along with specks of blood.

"Kagome, can you hear me?" Sesshomaru wiggled her body from its suspension on his hand in fear. Her body will kill itself trying to rid of the jewel in her body.

"Kagome!?" No response. Kagome closed her eyes, she could not muster any strength to reply.

"Tch, damnit." Sesshomaru gently set the girl on the cool earth. He needed to find this village, and fast.

"Jaken, Rin. Head to the East of this point, my mother lives in the mountains carrying the Meidō Stone. Relay this message: …" Mumbles and shallow words were exchanged as Kagome could feel even the vibrations of that erotic voice from the grass below as she blinked awake. The ailments she had been having through the journey seemingly disappeared. Her vision was hazy and skin hot to the touch. A languid arm steadied itself in the grass, pulling herself up in a sitting position. The pit of her womanhood ached to be controlled and taken care of. Somber brown eyes chased echoes and sounds, her ears resonating a muffled drum from somewhere in the distance. Her hand heavily lifted and touched a silky cloth, pushing in closer to find that it was Sesshomaru's knees.

Sesshomaru looked down at the touch and found a very odd and hormonal-spiked Kagome. He nodded for Jaken and Rin to pursue the Meidō Stone as a smothering scent caught his attention. Pheromones were blasting from Kagome's body. The smell was almost too much to inhale as the girl pawed at his knees, her movements slow and wobbly. Her head had a slight slackness about it, as if she couldn't keep it upright. The tilt caused her mouth to open slightly, eyes groggy but alive with erotic endeavors as she explored the newest discovery of a lifetime. Kagome caught a glimpse of gorgeous pale crystals under the firm and adjustable cloth, her body crawling to discover yet another new formation. Sesshomaru wildly raised his eyebrow as Kagome drooled opening up his kimono and having a stare down with his legs.

Miasma leaked from Kagome's body. However, it created a rather enticing taste to his senses. Sesshomaru crouched, daring to stroke her face after the molten touch earlier. Kagome giggled from the man with what looked like goofy face paint on. She felt that her body was floating, her mind in a complete high. She couldn't hold up her weight on her knees or arms any longer and crumpled smoothly to the ground. Black hair covered her face as she suddenly felt very, very cold. A chilling punch ripped up her body as she then opened her mouth, screaming. Violent vibrations wretched through the girl's body, seizing from the sudden change in heat and abhorrent feeling.

"Kagome!?" Arms immediately held the woman's shoulders to the ground to keep her steady. Ebony hair spilled around them.

"KAGOME!?" Sesshomaru couldn't stop her body from seizing. Quickly putting his knees in the ground he slid his right hand to her bare skin, the touch no longer burning. He grasped her hand to find a pulse, making sure Kagome was still with him. The dog felt helpless in such a dire situation. Kagome's body shook less now. Her eyes lidded from the shock, but no consciousness to be seen. The miasma was getting worse and he could sense thick waves of the illness fuming out from her. Sesshomaru felt like he couldn't breathe properly. Tenseiga glowed on his belt.

The girl looked dead if he didn't know any better. If this were any other being, he would have left them to die ages ago. A sharp pang in the dog's chest cleared him from the shock of Kagome's sudden emergency illness. He scooped her body up into his arms and swaddled the body into his chest. He needed to make sure her heart was still beating. Pale claws adjusted his vibrant white kimono as he carefully stepped off the ground to hover and soon fly. His flying abilities were not as smooth or fast as riding on A-Un, but needed his loyal followers to claim the pendant from his mother just in case… Sesshomaru looked down and cursed. He realized he could only learn to understand the worth of a life and gain a truly compassionate heart when the life that was worth the most to him was lost. The miasma was extremely toxic to humans, and Kagome had very little time left.

He cursed at the gods, damned them for making this women a human. He cursed at himself for not realizing it sooner, not taking care of the miasma. He knew the affect it had on humans. He could not stand to see Kagome die on him. Teeth grinded together as he flew through the air, grieving at the low-pulsed woman curled in his arms. He knows she won't make it.

Kagome dove in and out of the black haze of consciousness. She felt so cold, as if she's never known heat, the pain cutting through every tissue in her body. She could feel a chilling wind blow past her body as she sighed into the only warmth available. The dog hugged her as fully as he could, trying to ease the shaking.

2 and a half days passed.

Kagome was only breathing in small gasps at this point. Her arms were sickly thin, that soft plush face now had deep hollow cheek indents. She stopped eating and drinking about a day ago. Sesshomaru had dark purple bags under his eyes from his constant worry and travel, he wasn't stopping. He began talking to Kagome when she fell into a coma. He whispered his fears, when he felt happiest, and his childhood memories to the wind. The girl never stirred.

He scented the air and recognised the herbal bringings of the village Jinenji resided in. It was around midnight as Sesshomaru touched down to the farmed soil and abruptly entered a small hut on the outskirts of the village. An aged woman was manically praying at a small shrine, where a large Hanyō was photoed in a small silver frame.

"Jinenji." Sesshomaru croaked out of his dry throat. The aged woman, startled, screamed and held up a heavy sword.

"Human woman. I will not harm you." Concerned, golden eyes moved around the room, only sensing this old woman who lived here.

"Do you happen to know of a Hanyō who is an expert healer? He goes by Jinenji."

The woman began to cry, the greatsword falling to the floor.

"The town…" She began, her tears slowing so she could talk, "The people here, for a very long time now, have blamed my son for the deaths of many. A disease wiped out five villagers about a week ago and my son…" She blew her nose into the ragged material she wore.

"My son, Jinenji, tried to go into the village to give herbs to the sick. However…" Hands covered her face in agony of the memory.

"...The village decided his demon blood was the cause of all their problems. They tied him up and burned him at the stake.."

Sesshomaru could not have arrived at a worse time.

"I created a shrine behind the village's graveyard to honor my son. I believe the villagers are going to burn it down as well. There have been screams… I've heard in the distance, ghostly purple demons have been arising since this afternoon, attacking our town." Her voice began to tremble.

'Naraku' Sesshomaru thought, 'How could he have known they were traveling here? The jewel. He knew…! The miasma can be cured.' He swallowed hard, clutching Kagome to his heart, her pulse withering.

An explosion interrupted their thoughts as audible screams rang through the air.

"They're going to kill us!" The woman started shrieking again.

"They're going to find us and kill us! Please! Jinenji's spirit is still in the shrine! Save his soul! PLEASE!" Wrinkled hands flew toward Sesshomaru trying to find a response. He paced a few steps back and nodded. A shrine can still heal. That's all he needed.

Curtly, he nodded to the estranged old woman and quickly escorted himself out. A scent of burning wood and blood wafted toward him, as he looked up above the village, a large mushroom fireball loomed and lit the town up in a noxious flame. He sprinted to the opening of the village, Naraku's demons pillaging the now desolate town. Most of the villagers were alive and fighting back. Warding fairly well against Naraku's spawns.

"YOU!... DEMON!" One of the villagers screamed at Sesshomaru, the whole village seemed to turn toward now the true threat. A visible being to blame for the destruction of their town.

"HOW DARE YOU!" A woman howled. The men finished off a purple yokai as they came closer.

"I require passage to the shrine of Jinenji. Move." Sesshomaru commanded. Weapons clicked as men and women of the village formed a line. The flames crackled as the dogs eyes narrowed.

Mercenaries of the village reigned at the front facing the silver haired prey. They jeered and had their weapons drawn, set for blood. "Well? Are we gonna kill 'em or let 'em stand there!?" The crowd of men gruffed a cocky laugh as one man in the mob aligned himself and drew back his arm. They knew what these creature were, anyone who wasn't a human, was not trusted. The men would die for fighting against demons. They didn't give a shit about what was happening around them, already seeing the destruction the demons caused.

Rough blazes of fire were eating away cottages and came crashing down. The volume of each crack and boom of the village was boisterous and rallied the men laughing. Cracks in the infrastructure of the village and the audible fume of flames set the mood of the newly turned battleground.

Sesshomaru bared his top canines and held Kagome tightly, turning his chest to evade the fools blocking his path. He could easily wield a weapon with one hand now. But, Sesshomaru had no intention to murder these people. He thought too highly of himself to lift his sword against them. A gruff dark-haired man eyed the filthy beast and grabbed a sturdy tan handle from his back scabbard. He didn't fear any damn demons like his fellow farmers. He harshly pushed people from around him and cocked his upper body back, then snapping an arm forward, hurling a sharp spun dagger. It whirled in almost perfect aim, soaring to the demon, the sharp blade quickly lancing through Sesshomaru's flesh, protruding out the opposite end of his left shoulder. The long barbed dagger held remnants of his ligament, which was now detached. The force of the throw made Sesshomaru wince and it pushed him forward, he carefully let the weak Kagome to sit onto the ground.

'...Kagome..I apologize for letting it come to this..' He thought. Her body was frail, and he knew only of her pain she experienced on the outside. He should have dodged the attack, but his focus on Kagome was all that consumed him. 'Fools.'

Blood streamed from his shoulder as he looked at the wound. His lips curled. Preparing to transform.

"That should be a nice parting gift, you scummy bastard!"

"YEAH! We'll take care of your BITCH too!" A perverted man licked his lips looking at Kagome.

"Just TRY and attack us you filth! How DARE you destroy our home!" Women screamed at the demon. The snickering became louder as insults were directed at the pair in front of them.

Sesshomaru took a step forward before stopping, his hand hovering over Tokijin. Kagome sprawled on the ground behind him.

"We will not harm you. Do not attack." Sesshomaru spoke, the cutlass visibly causing a commotion among the crowd of men, they laughed at the statement and had people grab materials of their own to spike into the demon.

"...Haha...Come'on you sons'ofa bitches, KILL THAT DEMON!"

The men were cheering at the first hit and began throwing rubble and useless daggers at the inu daiyōkai. He unsheathed Tokijin and blocked the oncoming rain of objects. A line of archers hidden behind the crowd aimed their ranged weapons directly at the cursed girl, giving no warning as they released fire among the other weapons being thrown as distractions. In utter shock, Sesshomaru looked upon the arrows traveling toward the unresponsive miko. His mind baffled at the sight of humans trying to 'Help,' Kagome by killing her. A particular dagger struck Tokijin with force as Sesshomaru's weapon wobbled in his grip, he couldn't block them all. Instinctively, he grabbed the girl and shielded her body as the arrows stuck through his back. Roughly twelve projectiles sank into the demon's skin. Blood trickled down his arms, where he had placed on either side of Kagome's body.

The iron arrows clung to his back in a distorted manner. Sesshomaru's eyes wandered to Kagome's body. His breathing staggered, thick blood filling his lungs. Red ooze dripped from his mouth as he gasped above Kagome, drips of crimson blood staining the beautiful skin below him.

'Damnit…'

The bolts in his back moved as he did, elegantly picking up the girl, the pain wasn't an option to worry about at this point. A dark aura grew as he withdrew his left arm from under Kagome, holding her with his stronger appendage. She was cradled against his chest. No one will dare touch his bitch. He duly pulled the bloody pirate blade from his shoulder and dropped it, while picking up Tokijin. His eyes held a dark presence and he held his stature low to the ground as someone gasped at the aptitude of the blade when it glowed. He cradled Kagome close, his right arm tightly around her legs and back. Number one priority was getting Kagome to safety, and these people didn't seem to understand..They were close enough in radius to butcher...He could just wipe the people of their town and save what was most important to him… But Kagome..

'Damn.. Kagome… Please.. Stay with me, we can do this.' His thoughts pleaded as he looked at the crowd once again, ready to commit mass genocide of this village.

"Move." The dog warned, as the arrows in his back fashioned him to have a larger presence. No one dared to obey, nor disobey. Fear held them in place as a red shine glided among the demons eye. He needed to move past them to the shrine. This was his only chance.

"I think this filthy demon needs another lesson, ehy!?" A thick chested man fatally let loose a single arrow, sailing toward the girl in his arms. Sesshomaru cracked a morbid smile and deflected the pewny attack. 'Bastards, human trash'

Sesshomaru gripped Kagome tightly and swiftly spun his sword around his hand, the length pointing at the crowd of famers and smiths. He growled and with great force, the snarl erupting from his throat like a tiger defending it's prey.

"WELL GET 'EM DAMMIT!" The men were hesitating from the ghastly sight, yet focused on surrounding Sesshomaru. He eyed the men walking up, his arm and sword placed in a counter position. He could smell the sweat and fear of these men and took the opportunity. A white streak was the last thing the first row of villagers saw; He vengefully swung Tokijin and brutally decapitated the front line of humans, as their bodies slid off their own flesh, the legs being the first body part to dip. His arm rippled from the resistance met by cutting through the people. The sword sickly halted at the midway of a male with leather armor, grotesquely clinging between his half-severed spine. The man armed with a bow weakly looked down as a spurt of black and yellow liquid gushed from his belly, soaking Sesshomaru's dark boots.

Goldish red eyes dismissed the fluid. His arm still tightly holding Kagome, fluids from the dead bodies squirted on her legs as Sesshomaru attacked. A deadly growl wavered through the air as he flung the useless body off Tokijin; it was visibly warped to the heavier side of his oaf body, a sharp crack silenced the chatter. The man's spine snapping as it hit the ground, blood spurting on everyone within six feet. The victim was gurgling vile liquid up, struggling to stay alive, as an unmistakably putrid odor of decaying/dead bodies rose. Sesshomaru gutted the people who called them filth and carved through the humans with anger.

Torches illuminated the night. Upon what people saw, many people vomited from the gore. Bodies were everywhere, heads stepped on and kicked; arms, legs, and body parts were mangled from their original person, leaving an ugly, twisted carcass in the light's path. All painted with a heavy coat of blood and acidic intestinal obstructions left by others. Sesshomaru ripped through the screaming crowd. He obliterated skulls that were in his path, crushing them with his heels, enraged and enlightened aftering hearing a loud "POP," from the broken being.. A woman screamed on the ground as he slayed the men and women with weapons. Her arm and legs were broken as she escaped from a destroyed building, and what looked like a dead child under her. The child's snapped body visible under hers. The dog snarled and drove the blade into her neck and twisted, blood spilling out from her eyes and mouth. He unsheathed the blade from her and straightened up.

Demon eyes scanned the battlefield. A sharp snarl was uttered by Sesshomaru and noticed his hands on Kagome were burning. The blood spilling down his back blurred his vision, and momentarily disabled him from walking. She was unconsciously releasing energy. He directed his attention up, making a footstep toward the inner walls of the shrine.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru felt Kagome wince, then felt an atrocious pressure build at his ribs. His body launched forward to his horror, as he glanced down to see a three-pronged spear had struck through his chest. Four bloody rib bones bulged from his breast, dangling between the trident. His eyes widened as the prongs at the end had even ripped into Kagome's arm, holding her bridal style-closest to his chest. His blood splat onto the girl's face. Staining her face in a black-red mess.

The great demon grunted, bubbled up thick fluid and fell down to his knees. The damage to his physique was apparent and explicit. Shock and adrenaline fueled Sesshomaru as he felt no pain, but red substance oozed out of his open mouth, slowly dripping down his chin, dripping quicker every second. His head lolled forward, breath gurgling as he tried to breathe in, he looked down again, trying to preserve the girl he was slowly dropping. He desperately tried to keep his eyes open, his balance faltering. His consciousness fading. He coughed from the restricted and bloodied airflow and retched ounces of blood from his throat. The putrid smell gagged his mind, eyes half-lidded, empty. Blood was pooling below his legs as he finally dropped forward. Flat onto Kagome. Her body crushed under the pike and arrows that was Sesshomaru.

Kagome's eyes wistfully opened to see the light fading from Sesshomaru's.

'No. please... no...NO!' Her lips were turning purple from the cold as her mind screamed. She couldn't move her body under Sesshomaru's weight as one of her arms had been pinned into a sharp trident weapon. She turned her head from Sesshomaru's hollow eyes and with her only arm left, she reached toward Tenseiga.

The body that once resurrected the Shikon Jewel ignited power as the man on top of her solemnly watched. His eyes glazed. Blood spilling from almost every hold in Sesshomaru's body.

'Please..' Kagome reached out toward the dimly glowing Tenseiga on Sesshomaru's waist. Her body shined a warm pink, the hand touched the hilt. A shriek erupted from her throat as she forced the sacred jewel to enrich the weapon with power. Her hand then became limp and lifeless. Her motions stopped and made a wet, "thump," on the floor. Sesshomaru was proud of what little she was trying to do, he too, felt warm.

'I'm, warm?' The sensation hit him.

...The arrows..

Bewildered, and grasping onto the thread of consciousness, he could feel them slip out of his skin... They arrows dropped to either side of his body, the skin around the wounds sealing in a hot fiery glow. The blood soaking through his clothing subsided and he glanced at the insensible girl, breathing. Her eyes were lidded and her jaw slacked as if it were broken. The weapon remained skewed his abdomen but he had enough strength just to push Kagome upon the mat in the shrine.

Sesshomaru laid still, trying to even out his breathing. He needed to know that Kagome would make it out safe. Blood seeped through the wooden flooring as he attempted to position his hands to apply pressure on his chest wound. The bones were clear to see as he looked down, his vision gray. He managed to pull himself into a sitting position and slowly looked behind his body to see bright bursts of light.

Villagers outside were blocked and occupied by a miracle of A-Un and Jaken hurling flames and blue fire at the mob away from the shrine as it only took seconds before the temple began to shake. Human bodies were charred and scaled before they had a chance in disturbing the shrine. A priestess appeared above Kagome's body, studying her condition without words. Jinenji's spirit beside them. Sesshomaru swayed with the vibrating temple, his eyes unfocused. His own spirit failed him as he slumped before Kagome's unconscious body. Unable to muster any further strength.


End file.
